Shiver
by temptingareadaholic
Summary: Long awaited Tumblr request. When the rain ruins their chances of a picnic and the park and Alec turns up drenched, the two must find other ways to spend their weekend.


**Hey! So this was a request from tumblr, aveatquevalemax, and it was definitely time to post. I usually take requests, but lately I've been either super busy or super exhausted, so you would have to wait for it's completion. Still, part of that busyness if writing, so do look out for my other projects and thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Preplanned to perfection, the weekend begun with the slight pit-pat of rain onto the roof that later resulted in absolute downpour. The cliché romantic picnic buried in meadows of the park: ruined. Already the glittery image of his beautiful weekend, filled with the sight of the adorable nephilm whose hair rivaled the night sky and eyes that took Magnus to a world of his own, had slowly dissolved before him. At the warlock' age, he really should know the foolishness of planning for never do they actually run the way they should, but how could Magnus resist detailing out every moment he would get to spend with his beloved this weekend? Alec had agreed. One weekend: Friday, Saturday, Sunday. Every hour. Every minute. Maybe not every second. All of it belonged to Magnus for one weekend. The boy promised that no siblings or red-heads with their nerd friends would interrupt. Of course, the rain took it's chance to step in on the downworlder's dream and of course, it only worsened from there.

When he heard the door to the loft open behind him, Magnus turned around with barely contained excitement. His sour mood jumped at the sight the stood before him. Alec stood in the doorway. His hair dripped with water and Magnus traced a single drop traveling down the curves of his cheek and disappearing at his jaw-line. His usual faded and holey sweater, darkened by the rain, clung to his stomache and caused slight jitters to travel throughout the nephilms entire body. Smirking, the warlock could tell that the blue-eyed boy was just itching to discard the offending article in favor for some dryer and warmer clothes. Then the boy sneezed, jarring the older boy out of his straying thoughts, who then ran for some blankets and a towel to warm up the shadowhunter.

Now dressed in a black t-shirt and sweats (the plainest outfit-if it could be called that- Magnus owned), the still shivering boy sat huddled in blanket after blanket on his boyfriend's now purple couch. The warlock again gazed from afar as his eyes trailed down the contours of the younger boys face, transfixed at the way light seemed to bend and fade. His attention turned over to the eyes that drooped with sleep, but even in their exhaustion they held a lustrous light like a sun burning in the middle of an ocean. Magnus yearned to scooped the blanketed boy in his arms and drink in every drop, even if that meant scalding his throat in the process.

Yawning, the smaller boy beckoned him over. What looked to be his arms underneath the mass reached out to him in an attempt to pull the downworlder in. Magnus complied without a second of hesitation, sinking into the cocoon of warmth that emanated from Alec. This whole sensation wasn't entirely new to the older boy, but the impression of soft tendrils reaching into his chest, tugging at his heart until he melted into the love of this shadowhunter was an experience that in 350 years of living had never found him. He devoured every second of his time with Alec, every little bit of attention he received and flung it back full force.

"I'm still cold," moan the boy, who snuggled in closer to Magnus, gently rubbing his nose in crook of his neck. Laughing, the downworlder pulled away as he was struck with the perfect idea to turn their day around. He heard a noise of disgruntlement as he let the cold air swarm around Alec's face, but walked forward to the closet. Opening it, he revealed piles upon piles of blankets that had been collected throughout the ages; some carried more weight than others. Some had sorrow soaked in ever stitch, while some brought back fond memories of those who had not yet left. The warlock brutally dug himself out of the past and grabbed a pile, ready to bring his idea to life.

He worked around his love, pulling blankets this way and that as he avoided the questions that came. He worked with a silence and diligence that only possessed him in the most important times. Soon Alec's voice stopped coming and Magnus felt his gaze pierce him as he continued moving around the room, awkwardly climbing over the couch and a ensnared shadowhunter.

The foundation laid down and the surface properly covered, Magnus took a step back and admired his work. "A blanket fort?" Alec laughed, his voice muffled from the number of blankets surrounding him. The architect smiled as he shimmied carefully through the crafted entrance and once again enveloped his love.

"No," he mused, "A blanket fort...and a movie." Magnus snaked his arm around the pile and clutched the remote, switched the television on, and began flipping through as he searched for a suitable film. Eventually pausing as the screen highlighted the title of a potential flick, he turned and studied the skeptical face that Alec wore and the decision was instantly made. He clicked a button and sank back into the younger boy's presence, Dear John began to play.

The film rolled on and Magnus found himself more interested in the boy next to him rather than what was on the screen. In the beginning, he convincingly feigned a look of interest, but as the story progressed he could see the light drain out of him and the warlock repressed several giggles. Alec frustrations only grew and they grew very quickly. As Magnus once again lost himself in the smooth and sharp lines of the boy's face, he was roughly jolted out as Alec let out a clearly suppressed comment laced with annoyance.

"She had no faults? Really? Magnus, no one could be that perfect," exclaimed the shadowhunter and now Magnus was just barely hanging on the laugh that desperately tried to escape from his throat. He loved the wrinkles that stained the youth's forehead and slight pout sitting on his lips. Leaning forward to gently brush his lip against them, he was pushed back as Alec unleashed his emotions once again. "Oh, but don't worry, she curses! In her mind!" sarcasm dripped from his voice.

Eventually the movie was coming to a close and Magnus found himself upset that Alec's emotional rants would end. He enjoyed how worked up his love got at the simplest movie; however, there was still one more emotion the warlock loved to see more. He loved how flustered the young fighter got at even the smallest declaration of love. He loved the blush that crept onto his cheek, and the abashed smile that tugged on his lips. Now. he wanted to see it now.

"No matter how many years go by, I know one thing to be as true as ever was, I'll see you soon," he quoted along with the girl (Savannah was it?). As the words left his mouth he reached out and softly wrapped his fingers around Alec's chin, directing his eyes toward his. He drowned himself in the two oceans as the words came pouring out, the meaning completely different from that of the movie. There it was. The blush and smile made their appearance and Magnus swooped down, prepared to kiss both. Alec tilted his chin even further, ready to kiss back with the same blazing amount of passion.

The two boys met... a furry little head that suddenly popped in between them. Chairman Meow burrowed himself between the two, a look of disdain plastered on the cat's face. The cat's eyes ordered them to pet him, to give him every amount of attention they wanted to give to each other. Magnus groaned as he complied with the demand. "We really should get the Chairman a friend of his own."

**Okay, so thank you so much for reading this. Please feel free to tell me how you feel and let me know if you have any comments. Also, quick note to those who have read and are waiting for the next chapter to an Unexpected Visit, I've been editing current chapters and I'm expecting the next one to go up next weekend! Be on the lookout!**


End file.
